justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
29 May
= 2017 = Bieber May 2017.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber at 1 Oak in Monaco. Justin Bieber at 1 Oak Monaco Justin Bieber partying with Alfredo Flores.jpg Justin Bieber at 1 Oak Monaco.jpg|link= Justin Bieber sleeping 2017.jpg|link= = 2016 = Justin Bieber Monte Carlo Race Day.jpg|link= Justin Bieber Monte Carlo Race Day 2016.jpg = 2015 = * People draw their stills of “Where Are Ü Now”. Where Are Ü Now stills.jpg Where Are Ü Now music video.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber leaving Mastro's in Beveverly Hills, CA on Friday night. Justin Bieber -- I Don't Do Weddings ... For Any Price TMZ Articles * = 2014 = * Justin Bieber and YG in the studio. YG and Justin in the studio.jpg YG and Justin Bieber in the studio.jpg|link= Instagram Justin Bieber Looking For You on Soundcloud.jpg|'quavoyrn' "�� For U JB x Migos Hot Summer" via Instagram|link= Twitter justinbieber "With my Vine crew @kingbach @destorm @amandacerny @lovelianev http://shots.me/p/wsx4gtc6 #selfie" 2:32 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "My new sounds: @JustinBieber ft Migos - Looking for you #NowPlaying http://soundcloud.com/sirbizzle/lookingforyou … on #SoundCloud" 6:21 PM - deleted MigosATL "My new sounds: @JustinBieber ft Migos - Looking for you #NowPlaying http://soundcloud.com/sirbizzle/lookingforyou … on #SoundCloud" 6:28 PM MigosATL "@JustinBieber ft Migos - Looking for you http://soundcloud.com/sirbizzle/lookingforyou" 6:41 PM MigosATL "@justinbieber turn up bro" 6:41 PM DJ_FRANZEN "JB ft YG" 9:41 PM = 2013 = * Justin leaving his hotel in NYC. Bieber in New York May 2013.jpg Justin Bieber in New York May 2013.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber attends the "After Earth" premiere at the Ziegfeld Theatre in New York. Justin walking with bodyguards.jpg Justin Bieber walking with bodyguards.jpg Justin Bieber hiding face from paparazzi.jpg|link= * Justin partying with friends at Avenue Nightclub. JB walking May 2013.jpg Justin in May 2013.jpg JB May 2013.jpg Justin at Avenue Nightclub.jpg Justin with friends at nightclub May 2013.jpg Justin Bieber with friends at nightclub May 2013.jpg Justin at nightclub May 2013.jpg Justin Bieber at nightclub May 2013.jpg Justin Bieber in May 2013.jpg Justin Bieber stepping out of car May 2013.jpg Bieber stepping out of car May 2013.jpg|link= Instagram Justin Bieber in the darkness.jpg|'justinbieber' "My vision is enormous" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = Twitter NasriWorld "OK ill be the first to admit @justinbieber #dieinyourarms is a hit.... good job @RodneyJerkins" 02:46 PM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) :↳ RodneyJerkins "@NasriWorld @justinbieber Thanks bro! Wait until the world hears the one we did on him! #SMASH Call me today, I have a huge play for us!" 3:22 PM RodneyJerkins "@justinbieber Thanks for the happy birthday video for my son! Real cool of u to do." 10:33 PM = 2011 = Justin Bieber shopping with Selena Gomez = 2010 = Facebook Justin Bieber "It's Jazzy's 2 years old Birthday weekend!! Yes i have the cutest sister in the worldhttp://tweetphoto.com/24554060" 1:01 PM Twitter justinbieber "Here is another hint for the New Music Video we are releasing Monday!! me and my lil bro J Smith...u excited? http://twitpic.com/1s6e5w" 9:09 AM (Pacific Time (US)) LordBieber "@justinbieber I'm 2! Love ya o",) http://tweetphoto.com/24554060" 10:20 AM Category:Bieberpedia calendar